Believe In Me
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Donghae meets human and immediately got interested in him. He pursued him. The human showed interest in Donghae. Day by day, they fell for each other.But Donghae's father ordered an execution of the human and Donghae's forced to kill him.What will he do?
1. Pursue

EunHae Story: Believe In Me

Summary: Donghae, the baddest vampire in the vampire race, meets a human...

And he couldn't help but pursue him...

The human showed interest in Donghae but Donghae got too attached to him

And his father ordered an execution of the human

But the killer is Donghae...What will he do?

Will he choose forbidden love...

Or power that he has always wanted?

Pairing: EunHae

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Drama

Chapter One: Pursue

"Why are you meeting me up with a human, brother?" Donghae said, side glancing his older brother. Leeteuk smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets before shaking his head. "You know it's forbidden for me to talk to a human." Donghae said. Leeteuk looked at Donghae, his eyes lingering.

"But I'm a human, Hae." He said. Donghae scanned Leeteuk but leaning in and kissing his forehead softly, making Leeteuk smile.

"Human or not, you're still my brother." Donghae said. Leeteuk looked ahead as he leaned against the pole.

"And besides, I'm not meet in you up with a human. He's just someone in my band, Hae. I would like you to meet him. Is that alright?" He asked. Donghae looked at him. "He's a great dancer, and so are you." Leeteuk said.

_"Sounds like we have a lot in common then." _Donghae thought. Donghae sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Fine. But I don't want our conversation long. Who knows who may catch me taking to a human." He said. Leeteuk's eyes brightened and he smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry. He's sort of shy around new people anyways." He said and looked ahead. "There he is." He said. Donghae glanced up and time slowed as he laid eyes upon the human. He wore blue skinny jeans that had rips in them. He had white ankle-high shoes. He had a white tang-top with a few layers of necklaces around his neck. Donghae loved the way his hair was a light brown and ruffled slightly. He had a red hat over his head that was tipped to the side. His eyes...Man. Time came back to it's normal speed as Leeteuk rose his arm into the air and began waving it back and forth.

"Hyukkie!" Leeteuk called. The human smiled a gummy, pearly white smile. Donghae's heart raced and he gripped his shirt where his heart was, trying to calm it down. The human walked up to Leeteuk and greeted him politely.

"Hyukkie, this is Donghae. The guy I told you about." Leeteuk said, gesturing to Donghae. Donghae looked at the human, making instant eye contact with him.

"Annyeong. My name is Lee Hyukjae. But you can call me Eunhyuk." He said, holding his hand out for Donghae to shake. Donghae hesitated slightly but reached out and shook it. Eunhyuk's skin was soft and gentle. Once their hands separated, Donghae only wanted to wound his arms around him and hold him tight. But he wondered if Eunhyuk knew he was a vampire.

"Don't worry. You don't need to explain who you are to me." Eunhyuk said, smiling gently as he tilted his head to the side. Donghae turned to Leeteuk, both confused a little angry.

"I told him that you were a vampire. He doesn't mind. He didn't even freak out." Leeteuk whispered. Donghae was now more shocked than angry. Donghae glanced at his older brother then at Eunhyuk.

"Jinjja?" Donghae whispered back. Leeteuk nods. He suddenly turned around as he heard his name being called. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend jogging over to him.

"Kangin-sshi." He said and they embraced each other. Donghae's eyebrows furrowed and he tensed. He turned his head, his eyes scanning the crowd on the streets. His eyes narrowed. Eunhyuk noticed and turned, following Donghae's gaze. Donghae noticed Eunhyuk froze. He glanced at Eunhyuk, curious and slightly worried. How does he know that they were assassins? Donghae looked back at them and noticed that they were only looking at Eunhyuk. His eyes widened and he looked back at Eunhyuk, who began walking backwards.

"Eunhyuk." Donghae said, almost growled, making Eunhyuk immediately stop in his tracks. Eunhyuk looked at him. Donghae grabbed his wrist and pulled Eunhyuk to him. Eunhyuk's eyes widened as his face was right in Donghae's chest. While Donghae's right hand was holding Eunhyuk's left wrist, his other hand slipped on the crook of Eunhyuk's back. Eunhyuk froze, though he felt safe being close to Donghae. Donghae lowered his head until his lips were at Eunhyuk's ears.

"Follow my lead. They won't attack you if you're with me." He whispered. Eunhyuk nods.

"But they're still standing there, Donghae. I don't think they're buying any of this." He said. Donghae side glanced and noticed they **were** still standing there. Donghae couldn't help but smirk.

"Nice eye." He whispered. Eunhyuk chuckled. Then Donghae came up with an idea. It was risky but it would make them go away. Donghae thought if he should do it. But he has to. By the look in Eunhyuk's eyes, he was frightened when he looked at them.

"Follow my lead. Don't push me off." Donghae whispered as he pulled his head back. Eunhyuk looked at him.

"What are you..." Eunhyuk's sentence was cut off when Donghae leaned in and pressed his lips full onto Eunhyuk's. Eunhyuk's eyes widened. But then he remembered what Donghae said. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Donghae's gentle grip on Eunhyuk's wrist loosened. Eunhyuk got his wrist free, placing it on the side of Donghae's neck. Donghae soon felt himself melting into the kiss when he pulled Eunhyuk even closer, deepening the kiss slightly. Donghae felt the assassin's presence disappear. He gently broke the kiss and pulled his head back slowly. Eunhyuk opened his eyes, his hand slowly falling off of Donghae's neck. Donghae opened his eyes and glanced where the assassin's were. Sure enough, they were gone.

"They're gone. You can relax now." Donghae said as he un-wound his arms around Eunhyuk and took a step back. Eunhyuk nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Donghae's lips lingered for Eunhyuk's. Donghae turned and looked at his brother, who was hiding behind Kangin. Kangin was angerly scanning the streets [He was a vampire also] while protecting Leeteuk.

"Something else?" Donghae said. Kangin nods. Eunhyuk turned and scanned the crowded streets.

"Teukkie-hyung." He said. They all looked at him. "I have go. Siwon is waiting for me back at the dorms." He said.

"Oh, that's right!" Leeteuk slapped his hand to his forehead. Immediately, as Eunhyuk spoke another man's name, he tensed. For some reason, a sting of jealousy ran through him. "Go ahead. Sorry. I lost track of time." He said. Eunhyuk bows his head at him before glancing at Donghae.

"It was nice meeting you...Hae." He said. Donghae nods at him. Eunhyuk turned and walked off. Donghae watched as he walked off. He was really interested in Eunhyuk.

"Come on, Leeteuk. Let's go back to the the dorms. Something feels odd about these streets." Kangin said. Leeteuk nods. Kangin gathered Leeteuk in his arms before using flash step and disappearing. Donghae slowly started walking in the direction where Eunhyuk was walking. He followed Eunhyuk as Eunhyuk went around a corner. Donghae had no clue why he was pursuing him. But he was too interested in the human to walk away.

Eunhyuk crossed the street and Donghae immediately. Suddenly, Eunhyuk had this weird feeling in his stomach. Like he was being followed. He stopped walking and turned around. But no one was there. Donghae smiled as he walked in front of Eunhyuk, completely invisible. Eunhyuk shrugged warily and walked off. Donghae followed, walking beside him. He admired his features. Too busy checking him out when he slammed into a pole. He exclaimed and swore loudly. Eunhyuk whipped around but saw no one there. Donghae covered his mouth, eyes wide. He could see that Eunhyuk was slowly freaking out. He smirked and uncovered his mouth. He suddenly felt a familiar presence. His jaw clenched. It was the assassins again. Donghae walked toward Eunhyuk until his lips were at Eunhyuk's ear. Eunhyuk gasped when he suddenly felt breathing on his ear.

"Relax. It's just me, Donghae." Donghae whispered. Donghae saw that Eunhyuk gulped. "They're here again. Keep walking and do what I say and you don't get caught by them." He whispered. Eunhyuk nods. "Walk." He whispered. Eunhyuk turned around and began walking down the street. Donghae placed his hand on Eunhyuk's back, feeling Eunhyuk's heart race as he did so. He guided him around a corner into an alley. Donghae turned un-invisible and gathered Eunhyuk in his arms. He floated to the top of a roof, Eunhyuk gasped and clang to Donghae. Donghae smiled and they landed on their feet.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." He said. Eunhyuk blinked and let's go of Donghae. Eunhyuk slowly walked over to the edge and looked down. He smiled and looked at Donghae.

"Why'd you save me?" He asked. Donghae blinked at him

_"Why __**did**__ I save him, anyway?"_ He thought. Eunhyuk folded his arms across his chest, demanding an answer. Eunhyuk blinked and then looked at his wrist watch.

"Forget that. I need to back to the dorms." He said. Donghae blinks but then remembered why Eunhyuk to leave. Donghae walked up to Eunhyuk and wrapped his arms around Eunhyuk's middle and lifted him up. Eunhyuk exclaimed and placed both hands on Donghae's shoulders.

"Let's go then." He said and used flash-step. Eunhyuk gasped as he did so. Donghae appeared in front of the dorm's front door. He gently let's Eunhyuk on to his feet. Eunhyuk blinked at him before smiling gently at him.

"Thanks." He said. Donghae also smiled gently and reached into his pocket. He hands Eunhyuk his cellphone that he dropped. Eunhyuk looked down at the object and grabbed it. "I didn't even realized I dropped this." He said.

"Well, you did." Donghae said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Eunhyuk smiled his gummy smiled and looked up at Donghae. "I'll see you later, Hyukkie." He said before flash-stepping away. Eunhyuk flipped opened his cellphone and went to his contacts. He smiled once he saw Donghae's contact on his list.

* * *

><p>TO DONGHAE<p>

Donghae flash-stepped into his bedroom in the palace he currently lived in. He stood up straight and looked around. Leeteuk was laying on his bed, unconscious. Donghae's eyes widened and he hurriedly walked over to his older brother. He cupped Leeteuk's face in his hands. Donghae felt a severe blood loss on his fingertips as he touched Leeteuk's soft skin. Donghae grabbed Leeteuk's collar and pushed it aside. He sighed in irritation once he saw a gauze pad tapped to his skin.

_"Not again." _He thought and stood up. His bedroom door opened and Kangin walked in. Donghae turned around and looked at him. Kangin glanced up at him and closed the door behind him. Donghae noticed a ice-pack in his hand. Kangin said nothing as he walked past Donghae and sat down on the bed. Donghae's eyes followed Kangin. Kangin carefully placed the ice-pack on Leeteuk's forehead.

"What the hell happened?" Donghae asked. Kangin continued to say nothing. "KANGIN!" He yelled, more like growled. Kangin immediately froze. As Donghae spoke, there was another voice that spoke as Donghae spoke. Donghae had 2 voices when he was angry. The second voice was more like a growl. It stood as a warning. Kangin slowly turned and looked at Donghae's red eyes. He's getting irritated.

"We were coming back to the dorms when those assassin's attacked us." Kangin explained. Donghae's softened and returned to it's normal color as his eyes widened. Kangin looked at his ill boyfriend. "They bit Leeteuk and inserted something. Now Leeteuk is ill. His fever is increasing by the second and he won't wake up." He said. Donghae narrowed his eyes.

"Hang on. I know exactly who can deal with this." He said and ran out of the room. He turned a left and ran down the hall. He went up a staircase and continued running. He founded the room he was looking for. He stopped in front of it, breathing heavily. He rose a fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in." His voice said, it sounded feminine yet calm. Donghae opened the door and paused. Candles were lit all around the room. Donghae glanced at him. He was wearing black skinny jeans that just hung under the elastic band of his under garment. Ryeowook turned around and opened his eyes. His emerald green eyes glistened in the dark, making Donghae gulp. As Ryeowook stepped out of the dark corner, his small frame revealed scars and sacred tattoos all around his chest, stomach, and arms. Donghae noticed that Ryeowook had a 4 pack and the biceps on his arms were a little more built. His black hair shined as he the light from the candles hit his hair [hint: Ryeowook had the same exact hair due he has in the MV for 'Bonamana']. A purple swirl that was outlined in black was right next to Ryeowook's right eye. The swirl was surrounded with silver and gold glitter, that was barely visible for the human eye. But Donghae could see it slightly. Ryeowook's piercing emerald green eyes scanned Donghae head-to-toe.

"May I help you?" He asked. His voice was calm and fill of wisdom. Donghae placed a fist to his chest and got on one knee, lowering his head. Ryeowook was known for his mastery of sorcery and every powerful element known to man. He was more powerful than Donghae's father.

Ryeowook smiled and walked over to Donghae, lifting his head up. "No need to bow, Donghae. Now, how may I help you?" He said. Donghae stood up straight.

"Leeteuk was attacked by assassin's. For some reason, he's ill. His temperature is rising incredibly by the second. Do you think you can help?" He asked. Ryeowook smiled and turned away. He grabbed a bowl of soft powder-like substances. He turned toward Donghae.

"Let's go." He said. As they walked down the hall, Ryeowook acted bad ass as everyone moved out of his way. Ryeowook was considered a legend for the vampire raced. They bowed before him, feared him, and respected him. Donghae smirked and shook his head slightly. But Ryeowook was the nicest guy he could of ever met. He had a great voice also, as in singing.

They reached Donghae's room. Kangin turned and immediately stood. He bowed at Ryeowook, who bowed his head back. Ryeowook walked over to the human and sat down on the bed. Ryeowook reached up, his fingertips touching Leeteuk's forehead. He put the bowl down and closed his eyes.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Yesung whispered as he quietly walked into the room. Kangin looked at him and put one finger to his lip. Yesung watched Ryeowook. The tattoos on Ryeowook's skin glowed a deep green. He started to chant something in Hebrew. When his eyes snapped open, his eyes glowed strong gold. Both Kangin and Donghae let out a sigh of relief when Leeteuk opened his eyes with a loud gasp. Ryeowook took his hand away and grabbed the bowl. He dipped his finger lightly into it and gently took the gauze off of his neck. He put the finger onto the bit marks, making Leeteuk hiss and squirm slightly. The wound on Leeteuk's neck healed as Ryeowook took his hand away. Ryeowook's tattoos went back to black and his eyes went back to emerald green, his original vampire eye color. Ryeowook stood and turned toward the door. He eyes laid on Yesung and he smiled. Yesung walked up to Ryeowook and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It seemed that Yesung was the only one who tamed Ryeowook. Before he met Yesung, Ryeowook was like a dangerous demon. But his heart softened as he grew close to Yesung. Every knows to stay away from them both.

Leeteuk sat up and got off of the bed. He bowed at Ryeowook, who bowed back. Leeteuk stood up straight and looked at Kangin. He walked up to Kangin and embraced him. Ryeowook laced his fingers with Yesung's and they walked out of the room after Ryeowook grabbed the bowl.

"Thank you, Ryeowook." Donghae said before he walked out of the room. Kangin pats Donghae's shoulder before him and Leeteuk left his room. Donghae shuts the door and sat down at his computer desk. He went onto You tube and typed in Eunhyuk. He clicked on the video titled: _SS501 vs Super Junior Dance Battle. _There was Shindong, Sungmin, Leeteuk, and Eunhyuk. So far it was simple. The crowd was cheering and clapping. The music stopped when a bell dinged and they posed. His jaw opened when it came to Power Dance Start, Eunhyuk's mini dance solo. This guy was good. When Shindong got done helping Sungmin do a hand-stand, they all pointed to Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk began to dance and it blew Donghae away. Their dance routine ended and the crowd stood, cheering and clapping. Donghae replayed it and was still blown away. He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

_"This Eunhyuk guy just a lot more interesting." _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the first chapter of my new story, _Believe In Me_ featuring EunHae with a KangTeuk and YeWook in this. Doesn't Ryeowook seem bad ass in this story? I wanted him to XD I wanted him to look awesome. Not that he doesn't. Next chapter, I will put in more SuJu couples in it. KyuMin and SiBum will show up. If I remember to put them in...Anyway, review please! Thanks! Pai pai -waves-


	2. Trouble On The Streets

Believe In Me

Chapter 2: Trouble On The Streets

Donghae glanced up and stared long and hard at his father, who rose a glass and drank some red liquid in it. His father sets the glass down and glanced up at Donghae. Donghae broke eye contact and continued to eat the food on the plate before him. He felt his father's gaze on him and Donghae ate. Beside Donghae, was his older brother, Leeteuk. Leeteuk was Donghae's favorite son. Even though he is human, Leeteuk does have vampire blood on him. Next to him was Kangin, Donghae's brother-in-law. Next to Kangin, was Ryeowook. Ryeowook was Donghae's half-brother. Yesung was next to Ryeowook. And Donghae's father was next to Yesung. Donghae finally glanced up at his father, who was still curiously staring at Donghae. Donghae put his fork down and grabbed his glass. He raised it to his lips, parting them slightly, and drank some of the tangy liquid that all vampires needed to survive. He puts his glance down. It was awfully quiet...

"Donghae, you seem different today. Is something bothering you?" Ryeowook said, breaking the silent without even looking at Donghae. Donghae glanced at his half-brother.

"You've noticed. Nice eye." He said and leaned back in his chair. Ryeowook squinted his eyes before glancing up at Donghae.

"I've always had a sharp eye. Plus, I can read you. What's bothering you?" He asked. Donghae sighed.

"The assassin's are back." He said. Everyone but Kangin and Leeteuk, froze, eyes wide. "I saw them yesterday when I was out with Teukkie-hyung and Kangin-sshi." He said. Donghae's father glanced at Leeteuk, who sank in his chair, afraid. Kangin noticed and laced his fingers with Leeteuk's. "They were the ones who attacked Leeteuk." Donghae continued. They all sensed anger build in Donghae's father. While Yesung and Leeteuk sank in their chairs, trying to keep their mouths shut, Kangin, Donghae, and Ryeowook didn't flinch.

"Well," Ryeowook said, drawing all attention to him. Ryeowook stood and his eyes flickered blood red. He's mad. So mad, Donghae's father sank in his chair, looking away from the legend. "Let me know if you see them again. Looks like I'll have a little talk with them." He said.

"But, Wookie. You've never been in public before." Yesung said, looking at him. Ryeowook nods, closing his eyes.

"Many people don't believe I exsist. But I'm going to prove that I do." He said. Yesung's eyes grew wide. "The humans know the vampire race exsists right now. They knew who's a vampire and who's not. The thing is," Ryeowook's eyes flickered from blood red to emerald green. "They don't know when to keep their mouths shut." He said.

* * *

><p>LATER THAT DAY<p>

Ryeowook put Donghae and Leeteuk on pro troll for the assassins. They were his best warriors in the vampire race. The best vampires. While Ryeowook went out looking for other people to help Leeteuk and Donghae, they were watching over the human world. Scanning their movements and events. Donghae, who has keen and accurate eyes. Leeteuk, who sees far distances and has the ability to sense bad presence. Ryeowook 2 more people. One person with speed and the other with power. Or both.

"See anything?" Donghae asked Leeteuk and looked at him. Leeteuk was standing on the edge of the roof top, eyes closed. Leeteuk shook his head no.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He said. Donghae continued to scan the human world. He stopped scanning when he saw a familiar person walking the street. He smiled. It was Eunhyuk. He looked handsome. Donghae watched Eunhyuk as Eunhyuk went up to an ice cream stand and got some soft vanilla ice cream in a little bowl. Eunhyuk turned and ate a spoon-full of the ice cream as he waited patiently to cross the road. Something caught Donghae's eye and he immediately glance. His eyes narrowed.

"There." Donghae said and they both flash-stepped. They appeared in front of the assassins, who were surprised. Eunhyuk whirled around and dropped his ice cream, gasping. The rest of humans watched, stopping what they were doing. The assassins looked at Donghae and Leeteuk.

"You guys are smart. You knew we'd be coming back." One assassin said. Leeteuk scoffed. Then they froze. They felt power. And it was close. Donghae knew who it was but he gulped. Even though the guy was probably the cutest and nicest guy Donghae has ever known, he is also terrifying. They all looked behind Donghae and Leeteuk. The crowd moved aside as a vampire couple walked through, Sungmin and Kyuhyun. Sungmin wore black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt with red paint splatter designs on it. He had shin-high black boots on. His black hair was perfectly straight. His eyes were lightly outlined in black eyeliner. His bangs covered his right eye. On his left eye, there was a purple swirl that was outlined in black with a shadow of blue. His eyes were light blue, his vampire eyes. Sungmin was known for his speed and intense power. He does out rank Donghae's father but is just one rank below Ryeowook.

"Sungmin." Donghae said and bowed. Behind Sungmin, was his husband, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was quick and dark. He's stronger than Donghae, who happens to be the baddest vampire in the vampire world. Kyuhyun wore black skinny jeans with no shirt, just a black tuxedo jacket. His skin was flawless and a shade darker than pale. His hair was black with but his bangs were like a golden-brown. His eyes were pine green. He has the ability to see in the dark, go through solid objects, read people's minds, and turn invisible. He was the 4th most powerful vampire in the world. First, it was Ryeowook. Second, Sungmin. Third was Donghae. And forth was Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Leeteuk said and bowed also. Kyuhyun lifted the hyung's head up, his piercing eyes looking into Leeteuk's dark eyes.

"No need to bow." He said. Even though Kyuhyun was dark, he only favored Leeteuk. He did respect Ryeowook and Donghae. But Leeteuk...it's a long story.

Leeteuk stood. Kyuhyun gently traced his finger tips over the healed skin where the assassin bit him. It sent shivers down Leeteuk's spine.

"It can't be." One assassin said. Kyuhyun side glanced the assassin while Sungmin glares at him. "S-Sungmin, you're just a myth." He said, pointing a shaking finger at Sungmin. Sungmin smirked, flashing his razer sharp fangs. The assassin gulped and immediately placed his hand back to his side.

"I can assure you, I'm not a myth." He said. The assassin nods. "Now," Sungmin folds his arms around his chest. "Which one of you attacked my Teukkie-hyung, hmm?" He said. Both assassins gulped.

"And if you're thinking about escaping, I wouldn't do that." Kyuhyun growled, narrowing his eyes. Sungmin's eyes flashed as he touched Kyuhyun's soft skin. He gently pulled Kyuhyun to him so that his lips were at Kyuhyun's ear. Donghae could sense the romance between them.

"Calm down, Kyu." He whispered. Kyuhyun looked like he was going to protest but decided not do. Kyuhyun simply nods. "Good." Sungmin whispered and trailed his lips over his cheek as he pulled his head back. Someone flash-stepped between Leeteuk and Donghae. Donghae glanced up. It was Ryeowook. Ryeowook wore white skin-tight skinny jeans with bullet-shells that was a belt. He wore no shirt so that his sacred tattoos showed. Ryeowook stood up straight and opened his eyes, his bright emerald green eyes darting to the assassin's, who were paralyzed. Donghae felt someone clutch his arm as Donghae stood up straight. He turned and looked at Eunhyuk. He was hiding behind him. Kyuhyun noticed and leaned into Donghae.

"You need to explain. How do you know Hyukkie-hyung?" He whispered. Donghae looked at Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk met me with him. He's the target for the assassin's. I don't know why." He whispered. Kyuhyun tensed and whispered what Donghae just told him to both Ryeowook and Sungmin. Sungmin's fists clenched while Ryeowook got even more mad.

"R-Ryeowook?" One assassin said. Ryeowook raised his head at him. "You're that Legend." He said. Ryeowook nods.

"Surprised?" He asked. The assassin gulped. "You humans need to shut your mouths, sometimes." Ryeowook said, slowly walking over to them. "Messing around with my hyung's like that?" Ryeowook shook his head. "That's not making me happy." He said and placed his hand on Donghae's shoulder. "Hae, take Eunhyuk to our father. He needs to know the position Eunhyuk is in." He said. Donghae glanced up at him.

"What do you mean? Does our father know Eunhyuk?" He asked. Ryeowook nods.

"His father saved our father from a thousand slayers. Our father and his father are very close." He said. Donghae suddenly flinched when he heard a loud exclaim, the grip on his arm disappearing. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Leeteuk turned around. Donghae slowly turned his eyes, he bared his fangs in a low, deep, hair-standing growl. Another assassin had his arm around Eunhyuk's throat tightly, choking Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk had his hands on the man's arm. Sungmin was in the assassin's face in half a second. His feet just 2 inches from touching the concrete sidewalk. He had one hand on the assassin's shoulder.

"Let go of him." Sungmin hissed. The assassin gulped and let's him go. Eunhyuk took a step forward, covering his throat as he coughed.

"Assassins!" Ryeowook roared. They all looked at him. "If you touch anyone that is close to me, I will happily take your life! Do you understand?" He yelled. The 3 assassin's hurriedly nods. "LEAVE!" Ryeowook yelled. They all disappeared. Sungmin gently floated to the ground. Donghae went up to Eunhyuk to make sure he was alright. Kyuhyun walked up to Sungmin, placing his hand on Sungmin's lower back. Sungmin turned, his face burying in the side of Kyuhyun's neck. Ryeowook turned and looked at Leeteuk, who seemed troubled by something.

"Is something wrong, Teukkie-hyung?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Leeteuk blinked and looked at Ryeowook.

"W-What? O-Oh, i-it's nothing." He said and then flash-stepped away before Ryeowook got say anything. Ryeowook blinked and looked at Donghae, who shrugs. Ryeowook sighed.

"Let's go back to the palace. Eunhyuk, you're coming also." He said. Eunhyuk nods as he finally was able to stop coughing. He walked over to Donghae and placed his hands on his shoulders, burying his face into the side of Donghae's neck. Donghae placed one hand on Eunhyuk's back and everyone disappeared.

* * *

><p>AT THE PALACE<p>

Donghae appeared with Eunhyuk in his arms. They appeared in Donghae's bedroom. Donghae let's go of Eunhyuk and Eunhyuk scanned the room. Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk's hand gently. Eunhyuk looked at him. Donghae then began to tug him out of the room and down the hallway. He was leading Eunhyuk to his father's thrown. Once there, Donghae got on one knee and lower his head in a bow. His father chuckled when Eunhyuk frantically looked around, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"It's alright, Eunhyuk." His father said. Eunhyuk looked up at the king of all vampires. "You don't need to address me so formally." He said and stood. Donghae stood up straight. "So, what brings you here?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"Father, the assassin's are targeting Eunhyuk." Donghae said. His father frowned. "I don't know why." Donghae said.

"T-They've been following me around for days. They've broken into my house and killed everyone close to me. I...don't have anyone to rely on because my band members." He said, rubbing his arm. Donghae looked at him, pity in his eyes. He looked at his father, who had sympathy in his eyes.

"And how's your father?" He asked. Eunhyuk froze.

"M-My father? You don't know?" He said. Donghae turned and looked at him. Both Donghae and his father looked at him with confusion in their eyes. "The assassin's killed him 2 days ago." He said. Donghae sensed both heart break and anger rise in his father. "They," Eunhyuk looked down. "Slaughtered him right in front of me." He said. Donghae glanced at his father.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where are you currently living right now?" His father said.

"I'm living in the dorms with the rest of my band members." Eunhyuk said. Donghae's father nods, reasonably.

"And they are?" He asked, warily.

"Well, our band's name is Super Junior. Teukkie-hyung is the leader since he's the oldest." Eunhyuk said. Donghae's father rose his eyebrows.

"Really now? I never knew my son was in a band. That's very interesting." He said. Eunhyuk chuckled softly. Sungmin and Kyuhyun flash-stepped into the room and bowed. Donghae's father smiled and gestured for them to stand. They both stood. "How was it?" He asked.

"We did find the assassin's, sir." Kyuhyun said.

"But, they were after Eunhyuk. We wouldn't of seen them if Donghae didn't spot them." Sungmin said. Donghae's father nods, proud of Donghae.

"But there's a problem." Ryeowook said, walking into the room, not even bothering to bow. They all looked at him. "There isn't just 2 assassin's after Eunhyuk." He said and stopped once he was next to Eunhyuk.

"Yeah, there's 3." Kyuhyun said. Ryeowook shook his head no. They all looked at him confused.

"There's more than just three. There's 100 thousand." He said. Donghae's jaw flew open. "Who ever wants Eunhyuk dead, he wants it done immediately. And he must hold on hell of a grudge." Ryeowook said. Donghae glanced at Eunhyuk, who was frozen.

"Donghae." Donghae's father said, immediately grabbing Donghae's attention. "You, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and Ryeowook will be moving into the dorms with Eunhyuk and the rest of the band members." He said.

"B-But, sir. Donghae isn't apart of the band." Kyuhyun said, slightly startled.

"Well, Donghae has great singing and dancing skills so I'm sure he'll fit right in." Donghae's father said. He then looked like he forgot something and began scanning the room. "Where is Leeteuk?" He asked. Ryeowook and Donghae looked at each other, exchanging worried looks. Then they both looked at their father.

"Leeteuk looked troubled by something when the assassin's left. I asked but he said it was nothing." Ryeowook said.

"And then he suddenly disappeared. He flash-stepped somewhere. I don't know where he is." Donghae said. Their father looked concerned. He looked at Sungmin.

"Sungmin, see if you can find him using the earth." He said. Sungmin nods and bent down. He placed one hand on the floor and closed his eyes. Kyuhyun watched both curious and fascinated. It took a few seconds. They all suddenly exclaimed loudly when electricity shot out and started going into Sungmin. Sungmin collapsed into Kyuhyun's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Donghae yelled. Donghae's father narrowed his eye and furrowed his eyebrows. Kyuhyun shook Sungmin, but he was unconscious. Ryeowook bent down and placed his hands on Sungmin's chest.

"Something's wrong." Eunhyuk said. They all looked at him. Eunhyuk had a blank look on his face, though he looked serious. "Something's wrong with Leeteuk. He only shuts people out when something's terribly wrong." He said.

"Kyuhyun." Donghae said. Kyuhyun looked up at him. "Come with me. We'll figure out what's wrong with him. Ryeowook, work on Sungmin. We'll be back." Donghae said. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook nod. Kyuhyun gently lays Sungmin on the ground and followed Donghae out of the room. Ryeowook bent down and began working on Sungmin.

Donghae and Kyuhyun walked down the hallway. They turned a few corners and went up the stairs. Leeteuk's normal hiding spot would be in Kyuhyun's bedroom. Kyuhyun felt a strange aura around the room. Donghae and Kyuhyun looked at each other, un-easy. Donghae opened the door and saw Leeteuk laying on Kyuhyun's bed, staring at the ceiling. They could sense sadness in the air.

"Teukkie-hyung." Kyuhyun said softly. Leeteuk looked at him and tensed. "You better tell me what's going on." Kyuhyun said in much more tense voice. Leeteuk wince slightly before slowly sitting up. Donghae walked over to him and sat down on the bed. Kyuhyun sat next to Leeteuk. Leeteuk looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"That assassin who had Eunhyuk..." He started. Donghae nods. "Y-You know when I told you someone killed my parents 2 years ago?" Leeteuk asked and looked up at him.

"Yeah. But what does that have to deal with those assassins?" Kyuhyun asked. Leeteuk hesitated before sighing gently and closing his eyes.

"They were the ones who killed them." He said.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second of _Believe In Me_. I hope you enjoyed it^^ Review please! Thanks. They'll be appreciated.


	3. Closer

Believe In Me

Chapter 3: Closer

Kyuhyun's jaw dropped, his eyes widened. Donghae's eyes widened in complete shock. He blinked while Kyuhyun stared at Leeteuk in shock. Is what they just heard TRUE? Did those 3 assassin's REALLY kill Leeteuk's parents? IMPOSSIBLE.

"T-That's impossible! Those assassin's are too weak! How could your parents be kill so easily! They're too powerful!" Kyuhyun said. Leeteuk shrugged and continued to fiddle with his fingers. Kangin, Ryeowook, and Sungmin walked in. Kyuhyun stood and Sungmin walked over to him, embracing him tightly. Kyuhyun hugged back, rustling his cheek into the side of his head. Kangin sits down on the bed next to Leeteuk.

"I guess they were hiding their power." Leeteuk said. Donghae gently pats his leg. Leeteuk looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Teukkie-hyung. You'll be safe when me, Kyu, Minnie, and Wookie move in. I will not allow you to get killed like your parents did." Donghae said. Leeteuk nods, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. Kangin wound his arms around him and embraced him. Donghae stood and glanced at the couple hugging. He looked at Sungmin and Kyuhyun, who was asking him if he was alright while moving a piece of hair away from his forehead. Donghae felt another presence in the room. He turned around and was heart broken by the sight. Eunhyuk stood there, red eyed and puffy eyed. He was crying.

"I-I'm causing so much chaos." He said. Donghae frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Donghae slowly walked over to Eunhyuk. He reached up and gently rubbed his tears away with his thumb. Eunhyuk closed his eyes, leaning into his touch slightly. Donghae's heart raced.

"You shouldn't cry, Hyukkie. It's pointless so shed tears." He said. Eunhyuk shook his head slightly.

"But...people could die because of me. It's pointless for people to die for me. It's my problem. You shouldn't get involved." He said. Donghae gently smiled.

"But I want to, Hyukkie. I want to keep you safe. I...I want to see you smile." He said. Eunhyuk opened his eyes and slowly looked at him. Donghae shakes his head. "I don't like it when you're in danger. I'm going to try my best to protect you, no matter what happens. You just have to trust me, Hyukkie." He said. Eunhyuk nods, feeling more tears sting his eyes.

"I trust you, Hae. I trust you." He said and hugged Donghae tightly. Donghae closed his eyes and hugged him back, just as tightly.

"Don't forget this, Hyukkie. I care for you so much. Don't forget that." He said. Eunhyuk nods against Donghae's shoulder. Donghae gently caressed his back as Eunhyuk cried into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>NEXT DAY<p>

Donghae, Ryeowook, Sungmin, and Kyuhyun settled into the dorms comfortably. But Donghae was feeling left out because he wasn't a band member. But he easily got along with everyone else in the dorm. They treated him as brothers. And soon, after a few days, the ELF's thought Donghae was officially apart of the band because Donghae would sing and dance in their songs. A few days later, Leeteuk announced that Donghae WAS in their band and the ELF's approved. It made Super Junior more popular and Donghae immediately got fans. Now, they were all backstage, getting ready for their concert in a few minutes. Donghae was looking out into the crowd as one of the cast members fixed his microphone. He was up first. He planned on singing "My Everything" that his father sings.

Donghae scanned the crowd as he walked on stage, the crowd cheering and clapping for him. He was nervous. He could feel it all over his body. His nerves shook. It took quite a lot of energy to grip the microphone in his hand. He dedicated this song to Eunhyuk. How he feels about him is in every word in the song. Yet Eunhyuk doesn't know about it. He doesn't know his feelings towards him. But today...That will change.

Donghae inhaled as he brought the microphone to his lips as the music began playing in the background. And he knew Eunhyuk was watching.

"_The loneliness of nights alone. The search for strength to carry on. My every hope has seemed to die. My eyes had no more tears to cry. Then like the sun shining up above. You surrounded me with your endless love. 'Cause all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me. You are my everything. Nothing your love won't bring._" Donghae's voice rang through the speakers, loud and clear. A smile crawled on Eunhyuk's lips. "_My life is yours alone. The only love I've ever known. Your spirit pulls me through. When nothing else will do. Every night I pray. On bended knee. That you will always be. My everything._" Eunhyuk looked at the crowd as they cheered louder, giving Donghae more and more confidence. "_Now all my hopes and all my dreams. Are suddenly reality. You've opened up my heart to feel. A kind of love that's truly real. A guiding light that'll never fade. There's nothing a thing in life I would ever trade. For the love you give it won't let go._" Eunhyuk brought his hands together and began to clap along with the crowd. "_I hope you'll always know. You are my everything. Nothing your love won't bring. My life is yours alone. The only love I've ever known. Your spirit pulls my through. When nothing else will do. Every night I pray. On bended knee. That you will always be. My everything. Oh, you're the breath of life in me. The only one that sets me free. And you will make my soul complete. For all time. For all time. You are my everything. Nothing your love won't bring. My life is yours alone. The only love I've every known. Your spirit pulls me through. When nothing else will do. Every night I pray (I pray). On bended knee (On my knee). That you will always be~ My everything~ You're my everything. _Saranghaeyo." He added as the song finally ended. The crowd cheered loud and Donghae bowed.

"That was a really good song, Donghae!" Leeteuk said into his microphone as everyone joined him on stage. Donghae smiled and looked at his brother.

"Thanks. Um, I actually dedicate this song to a certain someone." He said.

"Jinjja? Who? Who do you dedicate the song to?" Sungmin said, Kyuhyun hugging him from behind. Donghae smiled and winked.

"Guess." He said. Sungmin pouted and Kyuhyun chuckled.

"Is he~ A guy from Super Junior?" Eunhyuk said with a thinking face on. Donghae nods and the crowd cheers.

"Hm...Can he sing good?" Heechul said. Donghae and Leeteuk laugh.

"Everyone in Super Junior can sing good but in my opinion, the _way _he sings I like the most." Donghae said.

"The way he sings?" Kangin said and hummed, thinking.

"Is he a good dancer?" Kibum asked. Donghae nods.

"He's a GREAT dancer." He said. Eunhyuk looks at Donghae with a puzzled look.

"Is it...Me?" He asked. Now every eye was Donghae. Donghae felt his face flush but he held his confidence with an iron grip.

"Yes, it is." He said. The crowd cheered but the members of Super Junior were shocked. Donghae turned to the crowd. "You see...I've never felt this way before. Toward anyone. I fell for him so easily but I never thought it was possible. I would always think to myself, he's just my brother's friend. But the more I hung out with Eunhyuk, the more love I felt toward him. I couldn't ignore it, I couldn't push it away like it's nothing. I love Lee Hyukjae." Donghae looked at Eunhyuk. "And I'm admitting it...Loud...Clear...And proud of it." He said. The crowd cheered loud. "And it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way towards me. Yeah, it will-" Donghae was suddenly cut off when Eunhyuk cupped his face in his hands and kissed him (after moving his microphone away from his mouth). Donghae blinked before closing his eyes and kissing back. Eunhyuk could hear the crowd cheering loudly as they kissed. And Leeteuk exclaiming in shock when he saw them.

Donghae licked Eunhyuk lips softly and Eunhyuk immediately parted his lips, letting Donghae explore his mouth. Eunhyuk could feel Donghae's sharp fangs as their tongue battled for dominance. But unfortunately, they had to separate due to lack of oxygen in their lungs. Eunhyuk opened his eyes and looked into Donghae's glinting eyes. Donghae slowly smiled and he pressed his forehead to Eunhyuk's.

"Well then..." Ryeowook said, both awkwardly and shocked. Yesung chuckled. Eunhyuk slanted his gaze and looked at Sungmin, who was looking at them with an unsure look on his face. Eunhyuk was wondering why he had that look on his face. But then he remembered something...It's illegal to be in love with a vampire. His best friend was in love with a female vampire once. He was killed by her father.

Eunhyuk looked at Donghae with worried eyes. Donghae's eyes scanned his eyes and immediately knew what his thoughts were. He handed a confused Kyuhyun his microphone and pulled Eunhyuk close, his lips at his ear.

"I'll protect you. I promise. I won't let him touch you." He whispered. Eunhyuk nods and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. As he closed his eyes, he smiled his gummy smile.

"WELL then...Um...Thanks for coming everyone! I hope you enjoyed our concern, with a bonus of a yaoi fest." Leeteuk said, the audience laughed. "See you next time! We are Super Juni-OR!" They all said before leaving the stage, Eunhyuk and Donghae linked in hands.

Donghae walked into the room, biting his lower lip, trying to stop his lips from curling into a smile. He was in love. And happy. But now he was home. He can not let his father know. He will be watched. Donghae opened the door to his room and jumped, exclaiming. What he didn't expect was Ryeowook and Sungmin in his room. The lights were dimmed and the windows were covered by the shades. Ryeowook was sitting on Donghae's bed, his left leg over crossed over his right, his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed. Sungmin was leaning against the wall beside his bed. His arms were folded across his chest. Donghae blinked before closing the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ryeowook shot open his eyes, his piercing emerald eyes glowed in the dimness.

"Um...What are you doing in my room?" Donghae asked. Sungmin turned his head and looked at Ryeowook, who finally stood and faced Donghae.

"You know the law, Hae." He said. Donghae said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Look. I know what you guys are thinking," Donghae walked over to a chair, holding his arms out. "But I love him. It's simple. I know the law and I won't tell my dad about it." He looked at Ryeowook, placing a hand on the back of the chair. "I'm happy with him. I've never felt this way before." He said. Ryeowook's eyes scanned Donghae's, a soft look on his face. He was giving in. But-however-Sungmin (the stubborn one) wasn't.

"I know you're happy with him, Hae. But what if father finds out? What then? What are you going to do?" He said.

"I-I don't know, Minnie." Donghae said. The door opened and Kyuhyun stepped in. He immediately paused when he felt the decrease in temperature. He glanced at Ryeowook with a worried look.

"You see, you have to think about it first before just jumping into things without thinking, Donghae!" Sungmin shouted and stopped leaning against the wall. "If Eunhyuk dies, it's on your account! Don't blame me and don't come crying to me about it! I care about you and Eunhyuk! BUT IT'S ILLEGAL TO BE IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!" Sungmin yelled.

"S-Sungmin, I-" Donghae said, trying to calm him down.

"DON'T!" Sungmin yelled, his eyes turning blood red. Donghae immediately clamped his mouth shut. "You don't need to worry about me telling father about you and Eunhyuk. Either way, he'll find out!"He said.

"Sungmin, stop." Kyuhyun said, getting a little scared by Sungmin's presence he was creating.

"Sungmin, I'm sorry! But if I love Eunhyuk, I love him! Nothing can change that!" Donghae fought back.

"Oh, yeah? Nothing can? What about dad?" Sungmin said, raising his eyebrows. Donghae fell silent. "You know what he would do to Eunhyuk. He'd make you kill him or watch him die. Call me once you gain your sanity back. Otherwise...Don't talk to me." Sungmin said and pushed by Kyuhyun as he walked out. Kyuhyun softly sighed and left the room and went after Sungmin. Donghae slowly looked down.

"Hae." Ryeowook said softly. Donghae glanced up at him. Ryewook had a worried look in his eyes but a kind look on his face. "Don't worry. I'll help protect you and Hyuk. Your father doesn't dare mess with me, anyways." He said. Donghae smiled a little and nods.

"Thanks, Wookie." He said and kissed his cheek. Ryeowook smiled and nods.

"Wookie." Yesung's voice rang through the room. Ryeowook turned and looked at the dark, yet handsome, vampire in the doorway, who holding out his hand. "Come on. It's dinner time." He said. Ryeowook nods and gave Donghae a worried glance before taking Yesung's hand. Yesung gently pulled him close and lovingly kissed his lips. Donghae cringed in disgust as they started making out in the doorway of his room. Donghae itched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh...Can you guys do that somewhere else? I don't want you guys getting it on in my bedroom when I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE." Donghae said, making the couple blush.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Author's note: Here's chapter 3 ^^ Sorry for the long week. SORRY, SORRRRRRYYYY! Dx I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come.


End file.
